Random Wiki Bros. 4/Movesets
The list of movesets for Random Wiki Bros. 4 Random-Ness Fighters Faves3000 Has a version 4.000 unlocked by playing as him for a total month, and all of his moves do more damage. That's... it. *Normal/Up/Side/Down: Diamond Sword - Faves attacks with his diamond sword. Simple enough. *Smash: Melee - Faves charges up a hit with the other side of his sword *Up Smash: Bow - He shoots an arrow up in the air. Maybe it'll hit, I don't know. *Side Smash: In Control - Faves swings and controller and gets enough momentum to do a decent hit. *Down Smash: Downwards Trust Mofo - He charges up a downwards thrust with his sword. Like in Zelda 2. *Special: Cartridge - He throws a random game cartridge from his collection. They can be picked up and used as projectiles. **Custom 2: Multicart - Throws 3 cartridges, but does less damage. **Custom 3: Box - Throws a box with a cartridge in it. Does more damage, but take longer to start up and can't be picked back up. *Up Special: Unreal Air - Faves uses a sh*tty JPEG skateboard to give him a lift. Hits anyone on contact. **Custom 2: Unireal Air - A sh*tty JPEG unicycle. Gives less lift, does less damage, but drops eventually, causing a meteor smash. **Custom 3: Real Air - Gives slightly less lift, and drops after a while. Doesn't cause a meteor smash. *Side Special: Power Punch - Faves aquires the Power Glove and punches really f*cking hard. **Custom 2: Power Punch-Out - Faves enters the Punch-Out code to give him more strength. Takes longer to start up. **Custom 3: Power Pinch - Faves strikes with it really fast, but does less damage. Can be spammed. *Down Special: Gold Sword - Faves takes out a gold sword. It's stronger, but breaks after 5 hits. He can't use this attack again for another 45 seconds. **Custom 2: Unbreaking Gold Sword - Faves takes out a gold sword enchanted with Unbreaking. It goes away in 10 hits, but does less damage. Can't be used for another 35 seconds. **Custom 3: Sharpness Gold Sword - Faves takes out a gold sword enchanted with Sharpness. It does more damage, but breaks in 3 hits. Can't be used again for another 55 seconds. *Final Smash: The Anti-Casual - Faves attacks with his most powerful weapon in his arsenal, The Anti-Casual, similar to Ike's Great Aether. (Other Names: Morgan Freeman, The Anti-Brony, Starbomb) Prof. Wright (CompliensCreator00) *Normal/Up/Side/Down: Cool Punch - He just kinda punches with his robot claw. *Smash: More Powerful Punch - More powerful than cool punch, maybe it gets combos. *Up Smash: for science - Prof. Wright throws a beaker full of chemicals. *Side Smash: Energy Sword Slash - Prof. Wright swings his energy sword. *Down Smash: also Energy Sword Slash - same as above but downwards *Special: Science Blast - Fires a blast of energy to the left or to right. *Up Special: man this robot claw is helping me not die - Prof. Wright's robotic arm stretches up and grabs whatever is above him, whether it is platforms or other smashers. *Side Special: take it back now y'all - Prof. Wright slides to the left/right doing cool damage. *Down Special: Energy Sword Slam - Prof. Wright charges down with an energy sword dealing massive damage to those underneath. *Final Smash: A GODDAMN MECH - Prof. Wright goes inside a goddamn mech which can fire lasers, and smash all in its way. Web (KingOfSpriters12) If someone is playing as him, Mountain Dew cans will randomly appear on the stage. This time, however, anyone can drink them, and each has a different effect. The available cans are Mountain Dew (strength boost), Voltage (electric melee attacks), Livewire (fiery melee attacks), Code Red (normals and smashes replaced with lazers), Throwback (same as RWBB #pun), and Baja Blast (rarest, but causes a giant wave of water to crash on stage) *''Normal/Up/Down'': Capcom-style medium kick, hard kick, and light kick respectively. *''Normal Side'': Hurricane Kick/Flash Kick/Crack Shoot/Bicycle Kick (cycles between them randomly). *''Smashes'': Uncharged Rainbow Blade slashes. *''Special'': Fireball: Uses a fireball move from a fighting game, which can be switched between by taunting. The available fireballs are: **''RY-MODE'': Hadouken: Slowish but powerfulish, always a classic. **''GU-MODE'': Sonic Boom: Slow, but ULTRA strong. One or 2 of these will kill an opponent. **''UR-MODE'': Metallic Sphere: Not the strongest, but kinda fast and goes diagonally up. **''MK-MODE'': Get Over Here!: Kunai on a rope; pulls any opponent it hits towards you for a nice easy hit. **''SZ-MODE'': Ice Shot: Like a Hadouken. Except it freezes. And is weaker. **''TE-MODE'': Power Wave: Stunning, goes across the floor. Remember to jump! **''SS-MODE'': Tornado Throw: Tosses fast, weak tornado that throws opponent up if it hits them. **''GG-MODE'': Stun Edge: Fast, electrical yet weak wave that, well, stuns. **''P4A-MODE'': Zio: Summons Zio who throws a fast, powerful fireball. lots of start and ending lag leaving you open, however. **''CF-MODE'': Falcon Punch: Slow and melee-only, but if you can land it your foe is 65% likely to die even if they were at 0% damage. Nice. *''Side Special'': Mega Buster: Shoots a Mega Buster shot. Chargeable. *''Up Special'': Lakitu Cloud: Gives you a Lakitu cloud to fly in for 3 seconds. Throw spinies while in it by pressing B. *''Down Special'': Yiff in Hell: Summons a portal to hell on the stage at a set distance in front of him. A giant paw comes out and punches whoever was standing on it. *''Final Smash'': The Rainbow Blade: Similar to RWBB, except now, instead of a fixed number of slashes, he gets it for 30 seconds, and during those 30 seconds all attacks are replaced with the blade, which gives him 5x speed and a near OHKO. Moon Snail *Normal: Swipes *Normal-up: Energy zap *Normal-down: Spin kick *Normal-side: Energy punch *Regular special: Energy Blast *Side-special: Rush *Down Special: Noodles *Up special: Fly *Final Smash: Currently unknown. Captain Mochlum *Special: Blaster *Up Special: Jetpack *Side Special: Coffee Beam (launches to the side in a ball of hot coffee) *Down Special: Mocha Spill (spills a large cup of coffee to the floor, causing players to either burn in it or slip on the puddle) *Final Smash: The SS Compichino (Mochlum summons CompliensCreator (not the Prof Wright verion) to crash through the stage and fire on it) AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Normal - *Up - *Side - Mallet Smash - Swings mallet into opponent. *Down - *Final Smash - Tornadospeed *Normals: Butter Blade - TS attacks with his butter scepter *Special: Rekt - TS deals a sick burn to an opponent *Up Special: Rise - TS summons his Butter God powers to ascend and drop butter on yo head *Down Special: Hot Sax - TS talks dirty with the saxophone *Side Special: Le Funny May-Mays - TS memes it up on yo @ss *Final Smash: Speedy Tornado - TS becomes the tornado and does hella damage UMG *Neutral Special: *Side Special: ?: UMG throws the Almighty Rib, now smothered in "Super Pyro XXX" hot sauce, at an opponent. For three seconds, it is stuck to the target opponent, sort of like the flower given by Lipstick in SSBB, doing fire damage. Has a small chance of causing burning after the rib unlatches, and takes twenty seconds to recharge. *Down Special: *Up Special: *Final Smash: Ultimate Four Gaben *Final Smash: Half-life - Gaben releases Half-Life 3 and it blows everyone away. Literally. Sonic Really, it's the same as Sonic's SSB4 moveset. Dan *Every Attack: Sexiness - Dan unleashed his sexiness *Final Smash: Super Sexiness - Dan will achieve ultimate sexiness Bosses Bingbang32 Bingbang steals the other player's moveset and mimics the other players moveset, like in Zelda 2. The only difference is she has her own Final Smash which unleashes instead. *Final Smash: Soda Stream - Bingbang shakes up a ton of soda and let's them go all over the stage until they run out. 0003Sevaf *Normal/Up/Side/Down: Red Matter Sword - Sevaf attacks with a red matter sword, damage all of those around him *Smash: The End - Sevaf tried to straight-up stab the opponent with the other end of his sword *Up Smash: Triple Bow - He shoots an three arrows into the ir. *Side Smash: An Advantage - Sevaf swings the NES Advamtage, landing a pretty severe hit. *Down Smash: Downwards Trust Mofo - He charges up a downwards thrust with his sword. Anyone arround him also gets hurt. *Special: Multi-Cart - He throws three random game cartridges from this collection. These can't be picked up. They hurt on contact. *Up Special: Uni-real Air - Sevaf uses a sh*tty JPEG unicycle he can jump off to give him a lift *Side Special: Power Combo - Sevaf dual-weilds Power Gloves and brings on a combo *Down Special: 'Round Town - Sevaf swings his sword in a circle, hurting literally everybody around him. Even if the sword is out of reach, everyone around him gets hit. *Final Smash: The Red Casual - Sevaf attacks with The Red Casual, his most powerful weapon. Lians Noom ??? Troll Web ??? Team Attacks When 2 players are on a team, and press B near each other, they unleash a team attack. Whoever has the most damage does their attack. Faves3000 *Faves3000: Double Sword Showdown - Faves and the other Faves (hey, two people can be the same character) bring out their diamond swords and wreck sh*t *KingOfSpriters12: Flaming - Web uses a fireball of Faves' sword. It now has firey effects. *Moon Snail: Energize - Faves' sword gets energized by MS, and is more powerful for the next few minutes *Captain Mochlum: Caffienated - Moch fuels Faves up with caffiene. Both players are faster for a little longer. *AwesomeCartoonFan01: Cartoon Physhics - ACF drops an anvil onto the stage and Faves uses the Power Glove to make it hit the ground harder. Everyone surrounding the anvil will be damaged severely. *Tornadospeed: Meme It Up - Faves and TS meme it up hardcore *UltimateMegaGeo: Impracticality - Faves splits up UMG's Almighty Rib, and the two throw scatter all the pieces everywhere. The pieces hurt on contact. *Bowser & Jr.: Wind Tunnel - BJ uses his scepter to conjure up a wind tunnel Faves rides on to go literally anywhere. This only occurs for a few seconds. *Prof. Wright: Bad Science - Prof. Wright unleashes a black hole, and everyone is drawn towards it, except Faves. Faves is free to wail on everyone. *Gaben: Easy as 1,2 - Faves hitches a ride on Gaben. Gaben moves while Faves attacks. *Sonic: Sword Spindash - Faves gives Sonic his sword and Sonic spindashes around with it, hurting everyone on contact. *Dan: 2Cool - Faves' coolness and Dan's sexiness are somehow used as weapons *Bingbang32: Wild Card - A random team attack from Faves' list of team attacks occurs, but ends up doing 1.5% more damage. (If no damage is directly caused by the team attack, then it lasts for 3 seconds longer) *Lians Noom: Super Energize - Same as Energize, but it lasts longer. *Troll Web: Hella Flaming - Same as Flaming, but it's somehow hotter and more dangerous. It also has a 20% change of exploding on Faves eventually since Troll Web is, indeed, a troll. *0003Sevaf: Quad Sword Showdown - Faves and Sevaf dual-weild diamond swords and unleash raw fury upon the opponent. Prof. Wright *Faves3000: ??? *Moon Snail: Plants Raiding-ing - Prof. Wright and MS begin using their plant defenses to attack opponents. *Captain Mochlum: Compuccino 5ever - Prof. Wright and Moch make out, and both of their stats get boosted by double. *ACF01: ??? *Tornadospeed: Hot Buttery Memes - Prof. Wright and TS begin throwing hot buttery memes at the opponents. *UMG: ??? *Prof. Wright: Plane Crash - If I'm Prof. Wright and you're Prof. Wright then who's driving the plane? *Gaben: Portal Gun - Prof. Wright gains a portal gun, which allows him to create portals on the stage. Captain Mochlum *Faves3000: Mochaves Fakeout - Works as a counter, Mochlum and Faves lean in like Mochaves would be canon but turn around and smack opponents last second. *Moon snail: ??? *Captain Mochlum: Double Team - Works exactly like Lucario's double team in SSBB. The two Mochs combine in an illusion and one teleports behind for a sneak attack. *AwesomeCartoonFan01: Mallet Launch - ACF throws a hammer and Mochlum shoots a blaster at it that sends it flying. *Tornadospeed: Calories - Mochlum combines his cappichinos and TS's butter to make a short range very unhealthy projectile, that does damage and slows opponents. *UltimateMegaGeo: ??? *Gaben: Morning Coffee - Moch gives Gaben a cup of coffee that powers up Gaben. *Sonic: ??? *Dan: ??? Moon Snail *With Faves3000: Blaze Spawn Egg: Like in the original RWB game, Faves hands MS an egg, and he opens it, revealing a Blaze. This Blaze can cause some good damage, but will always hit Moon Snail in one point in time. *With Self: Energyfest: The two shock each other and become invulnerable for a short time. Anyone who touches them will get electrocuted. *With Captain Mochlum: ??? *With ACF: ??? *With TS: ??? *With UMG: ??? *With Web: The Spriter's resource: The two enter The Spriter's Resource's website, and steal borrow sprites from them. These sprites fight opponents. *With Gaben: Bonk! Atomic Punch: Moon Snail makes an IAP for some Bonk! Atomic Punch and then drinks it. He becomes invincible and very fast, allowing him to cause some heavy damage. *With Sonic: Gotta go fast: Moon Snail steps it up with the Chaos emeralds, and his energy blasts cause a huge explosion. *With Dan: ??? *With BingBang32 (Hacking only): Energy Drink: Moon Snail turns one of BB's sodas into an energy drink. After drinking it, everyone freezes, just like with Hammy near the end of Over the Hedge. *With 0003sevaF (Hacking only): Ezalb spawn egg: Same as MS and Faves's Blaze spawn egg, except that it also freezes foes and attacks 0003sevaF instead. *With Troll Web: ??? *With Lians Noom (Hacking only): Ying Yang: Moon Snail and Lians Noom combine powers to cause a very unbalanced energy wave. It is gonna hurt. Tornadospeed *Faves3000: Meme It Up - Faves and TS meme it up hardcore *KingOfSpriters12: ??? *Moon Snail: ??? *Captain Mochlum: Calories '''- Mochlum combines his cappichinos and TS's butter to make a short range very unhealthy projectile, that does damage and slows opponents *AwesomeCartoonFan01: ??? *Tornadospeed: '''Butter Ban - The opponent get hecking owned lmao *UltimateMegaGeo: ??? *Bowser & Jr.: ??? *Professor Wright: ??? *Gaben: ??? *Sonic: Pizza Storm - Because I'm an employee at Pizza Hut *Dan: ??? Category:Pages By Faves3000 Category:Random Works!